Text fields enable users employing computing devices to input a myriad of different information into electronic forms. For example, if a user browses a site of a service provider, the site may include an electronic from that includes multiple different text fields intended to acquire different pieces of information from the user. For instance, if the site desires to receive an address of the user, then a first text field may specify that the user should type his or her street number into the text field. The site may also include a second text field, which may specify that the user should enter his or her city of residence into the second text field. In addition, the site may include third and fourth text fields that respectively request that the user enter his or her state and zip code of residence. If the site desires any further information from the user (e.g., user name, password, payment information, etc.), the electronic form of the site may include yet more text fields. No matter the number of fields, after entering his or her information, the user may choose to submit the information to the service provider by selecting an icon or otherwise causing submittal of the entered information.
While text fields prove effective at enabling users to input information, the presence of multiple, different text fields results in an electronic form that is sometimes large and cumbersome to complete.